


Movie Night

by DottedLine



Series: Cisco Ship Week [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottedLine/pseuds/DottedLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Cisco ship week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt: Joe and Cisco and the epic movie nights they obviously have.

“So, Young Frankenstein or Blazing Saddles?”

“You say that like there’s a choice,” Cisco scoffed as he wandered back into the West family room laden down with snacks and sodas. “The only logical answer is that we watch them both.”

“Okay then, wise ass, which one first?” Joe helped Cisco lay out the popcorn and candy. As soon as the engineer was free of his burden, he slipped around Joe to scoop up the DVD.

“We start with Young Frankenstein. You always start with the older movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me at [my tumblr](evermorestoned.tumblr.com) or in the comments.


End file.
